


Sick

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Loki is sick, M/M, Mention of Lo having PTSD, mention of Tony having drinking problems (Even tho im pretty sure thats canon), the ending is bad fasfldsa, tony is a v caring bf, tony is a worried boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki is sick and Tony has to care for him.That's it. It's just sick Loki fluff.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Sick

Miserable. Loki was absolutely miserable. How could he have gotten ill? He was a god! He had only been sick a few times as a child, but never like this! Confinement to the bed? It was blasphemy! Unfortunately, he was a bit too much on the weak side to fight over it. He would have gladly fought Tony, told him he didn’t need to be stuck in bed and watched over like a small child. He would have, if he hadn’t been so goddamn sick. He hadn’t even been provided with books. The nerve of his blasted boyfriend.. leaving him bored while he was disgustingly ill. Granted he knew he could barely ___lift___ a book at the moment. Perhaps he could get Tony to read to him.. 

But at the moment, that could wait. He desperately needed to sleep. Being awake for hours in this state left him even meeker than before.

Tony, on the other hand, was worried out of his mind. He had never seen Loki so weak, aside from when he was freed of the whole mind control stuff after the New York attack. That had been a trip and a half. Dealing with a god as he suffered with PTSD; as he still did; all while he was broken and frail was nerve-wracking. 

That was when Loki attached himself to Tony. Clung to him like he was the only thing that could protect him- which in honesty, was the utter truth. Loki had no one else at the time. No one trusted him or believed that it was mind-control. The only one who did was Tony, so he made it known that Tony would be the one helping him recover. He became dependent on the billionaire, never leaving his side. He opened up to Tony, about every little awful thing he went through. Literally ___clung___ to him at times. He was jumpy; scared of almost everything and everyone. The only thing he wasn’t scared of was Tony Stark, the one being who gave him another chance right after everything. The one being who didn’t want him dead.

Needless to say, Tony got extremely overprotective of him then. In the end, all of that coddling and care-taking resulted in Tony slowly falling in love with the god, and vice versa. (But all that added information isn’t what we’re here for. Maybe we’ll hear that story another time.) 

Now, that same god he fell for needed him while he suffered with illness. Tony would have to suck it up and watch the love of his life as he was stuck in bed for days. Stuck in bed whining for him half the time. The other half of the time he was silent. Sleeping, as he was trying to do now. Tony sighed, knowing that Loki needed the rest badly. But he needed the food in the billionaire’s hands more. Tony made his way down the hall, stopping at the bedroom door.

Tony inhaled sharply and entered into the room, a bowl of soup in hand. He immediately noticed how Loki was curled up under the covers, almost in a ball. He was extremely quiet, which set off the alarm in the billionaire’s brain. If Loki wouldn’t have shifted, he probably would have panicked. Fortunately, the god did move. Tony let out a sigh of relief, moving closer to him.

“Hey Lolo. You feeling any better?” Tony asked. He got his response quickly. A quiet, weak grunt.

Tony frowned, setting the bowl on the side table as he sat on the bed. “I assume that means no.” 

Another grunt, followed by nuzzling into the blankets. Loki was not in the mood to be bothered, but he wouldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t let Tony leave and worry like he knew he’d do. That would just result in Tony drinking his worries away. He would ___not___ be letting him do that. He refused to let all that work with Tony on his addiction go to waste.

Tony placed a hand on Loki’s covered side. “Baby... I need you to eat. It's been almost twelve hours since you last did and I don’t want you getting worse by not eating.”

Loki rolled over, looking to Tony with half-lidded eyes. The billionaire swallowed around the lump in his throat, hating the sight of his already pale boyfriend even paler- and with that damn tired look... 

He’d scold himself later for rudely interrupting the poor god while he tried to sleep. Right now, Loki needed food. 

“Do you think you can sit up, hun?”

Finally, Loki spoke. His voice was hoarse, but it was better than the grunts and groans. 

“I believe so..”

An attempt to sit up was then made, but it failed miserably. Loki had tried his hardest to sit himself up, but his body gave up as soon as he tried. He dropped back into the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

“You want me to help you…?” Tony gave him a worried look.

“I would appreciate that, yes.”

Tony got straight to work on helping him, using pillows to prop him upright. He glanced up at his face. Loki’s eyes were fully open now, watching Tony with interest. Even in the midst of sickness, he watched Tony with that look in his eyes. That look of admiration and sheer love. It was Tony’s favorite look, besides the wonderful lust-filled look he’d get at times.

“There you go, babe. That okay?”

Loki nodded, giving Tony a small smile. “Thank you, love.”

“Let’s not go thanking me yet. I’m not done here.” Tony picked the bowl of soup up, scooting closer to Loki. “Gonna need you to eat. Think you can?”

Loki's stomach growled as he looked to the bowl, then back to Tony and nodded. 

“I’m sure I can handle that.”

“Good. I’m gonna assume since you couldn’t sit up by yourself, you can’t feed yourself. You don’t mind me feeding you, right?”

Loki sighed. “I wish you didn’t have to, but I’m starving and I really want to eat so... I suppose I don’t mind. Just don’t make it weird.”

“Gotcha. Won’t make it weird.” Tony smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Loki’s cheek. 

“Yes, okay.. now can we please get on with the food? I’m sure I’d survive without it but I haven’t felt this hungry in years.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, baby.” 

Tony gave Loki an apologetic smile as he brought the spoon up to the god’s mouth. Loki gladly accepted the spoon into his mouth, closing his eyes and making a soft noise as he swallowed the small amount of soup. Tony brought the spoon back to the bowl, grinning as he noticed Loki’s loving look again. 

It went on like that until the bowl was empty. Tony bringing the spoon to Loki’s mouth, Loki swallowing, Tony bringing the spoon back down to get more, then repeat. 

Suddenly, Loki was whining. 

“You okay? What’s the matter?” Tony raised a brow, that alarm in his brain going off again.

“I require attention,” Loki huffed. 

“Oh, of course you do, princess.”

Tony pulled Loki to him, holding him close. Loki closed his eyes and sighed contently, nuzzling into the billionaire. 

“Anthony..”

Tony raised a brow and looked down at Loki. “What’s up, babe?”

Loki yawned and mumbled into Tony’s neck. “Love you..”

“Love you too, honey.” Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Loki’s head. Finally, Loki let himself fall asleep in the genius’s arms. Tony smiled and ran his hand through the gods hair. 

Tony sighed contently. Everything would be just fine.


End file.
